


Mule Creek Ranch: Blue Ribbon Breeder

by mx_vertiginous



Series: Mule Creek Ranch [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Breeding stand, Drugged Sex, Dystopia, F/M, Human Livestock, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Fiction, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_vertiginous/pseuds/mx_vertiginous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First story in the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/512971">Mule Creek Ranch series</a>.   Original fiction set in a dystopian universe, where young women are kept as livestock for the reproductive needs of rich/powerful men.  This first work was inspired by pro-vegan propaganda that backfired.  Backfired horribly.  And now it's inspired a whole series of terrible trash.</p><p>Told from the POV of one of the breeder women.  Beware this story contains explicit rape and non-con drug use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mule Creek Ranch: Blue Ribbon Breeder

The man in the fine grey pants and shiny black brogues must have been a man of some power. Usually the Overseer just made assignments of girls that were fertile that day. But the shiny brogues got a chance to choose. The girl was careful to keep her head down as she was leashed and led out of her stall. She winced slightly as the gravel bit into her knees and palms, used to soft straw. But she didn’t whine, and she didn’t look up… either would get her a bite from her trainer’s cane. Instead, she was as calm and quiet as she could be as they lined up, sitting back onto her heels, head downcast. Her skin prickled slightly at the breeze on her naked body.

“This one’s new?” His voice was deep and authoritative.

The Overseer answered, “Yeah, we just got her, what? Two months ago?” James must have nodded because he continued, “She’s been pretty compliant since her memory has been wiped, but she hasn’t been put to use yet. I can’t promise she’ll behave.”

The shiny brogues clicked down the line, the men murmuring observations at each other. Finally the Overseer called out to the girl’s trainer “James? Get her up in the breeding stall.”

Her leash jerked, and the girl followed to a part of the ranch she was unfamiliar with. James paused, and kneeled down to talk to her“Good girl, pet,” he said, stroking her hair. “You do me proud, OK?” 

Tentatively she looked up, and nodded

Smiling and patting her on the head, he led her into a pen she hadn’t seen before. The soft straw was a relief against her palms and knees, so much that she almost didn’t see where she was being led. In the center of the stall was an odd platform with a solid looking metal frame attached it. James led her right up to the steps of the platform where the girl balked in fear. 

“Come on,” he said, “get on up.” 

The girl sat back on her feet, to get a better look at the contraption, not moving. Heavy leather cuffs were attached to eyebolts in the platform itself, and the frame held a broad, heavy wooden yoke. The trainer gave her a quick short smack on the shoulder, reminding her that her place was on all fours. When she dropped back into a crawl, and started edging away, his whip came down hard across the width of her butt, scaring her into jumping up onto the platform. He’d never caned her so hard before. Quickly he looped her leash up over the yoke, and used it to pull her into place under it. 

“There’s my good girl,” he cooed, as if he hadn’t just marked her hide. He reached in an apron pocket and popped a few chocolate chips in her mouth. 

And then he set about strapping her in. He fitted a large U-shaped oxbow into the yoke, tightened it in so she couldn’t move, and unhooked her leash. The edge was padded with thick leather, and wide enough not to choke her, but she could hardly turn her head. Then he locked the cuffs down on her wrists, ensuring she couldn’t escape.

Then. Oh god. Then he walked away. The girl started to panic. 

She heard a cabinet open behind her. Murmured voices. James. The man with the shiny brogues. Bottles clinked. She struggled to get out, but could only kick her feet around. She heard the man laugh. Footsteps behind her.

“Almost done, Senator,” her trainer’s voice, clear and close. “Let me just give her a little something to warm her up, and finish getting her tied down. Then she’s all yours.”

A soft tapping noise. Syringe, she knew from the vitamin injections when she’d first arrived. James in her ear, “Just a little something to help the seed take.” The hard, sharp pain of a needle in her shoulder.

Almost immediately the world went a little fuzzy, and a warm feeling spread throughout her body. The panic in her brain slowly suffocated, as James spread her knees wide, butt in the air, and strapped her legs down. The warm feeling spreading through her body seemed to gather in her lower belly. James fit a rubber ball into her mouth and strapped it to her head, gently moving her braid out of the way. He patted her gently on the cheek and she couldn’t help but lean her face into his hand affectionately. It was so warm and soft.

Whatever drug she’d been given gathered strength now. A tingling buzz settled into her cunt and she felt herself dripping wet in the cool breeze. Somewhere under the gray haze of chemicals she knew that this was shameful, that she shouldn’t be exposed like this. But any thoughts gathering in her brain were wiped away when the Senator with the shiny brogues ran his hand over her bare ass, and her body wiggled toward him.

“There’s a good bitch in heat,” the deep voice chuckled.

One thick soft finger parted her now swollen lips, dipped into her wetness. She heard the chuckle deep in his chest again, as he teased around her clit, making her buck against her restraints and groan into the gag. Every little touch set off a hot tingle of pleasure under her skin, and her breath came hard and ragged as he drew an orgasm out of her.

His hand came away and she whined against the rubber ball, desperate to be touched again, every nerve in her body straining. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him place neatly folded grey trousers atop a cabinet. 

Then he was back at her. Two fingers in her cunt, swirling around. Collecting her juices. She heard a thick smack of wet skin against skin and then his cock was in her, full and hot. Her desperation relaxed a moment. He’d fuck her good and hard, satisfy the raging monster crawling under her skin. But instead he wrapped a heavy hand around her hipbones and held her into him, hard and deep. She couldn’t move. She could only pulse her cunt desperately around him, trying to coax herself into another climax, another relief. The Senator gave a deep groan of satisfaction.

“Please…” she tried to beg, but it came out as a muffled bawl.

His hand snaked under the yoke, fingers seeking out her nipple, twiddling it between his fingers. The girl didn’t know this was what she needed, but it sent a fresh wave of pleasure coursing through her body and she came again, shuddering around his cock. And just as the wave passed her, he pulled back and thrust balls-deep again, setting a hard pace, his hot sweat dripping down on her back. The girl was gone now. Consumed. All that was left was her body, a keening, drug fueled hole grasping for his cock.

The Senator’s hand was tangled in her braid now, pulling her head back hard into the frame. His voice in her ear. “I’m gonna put a pup in your belly, you horny little bitch.”

And with that, he sunk into her with a gasp. Holding her hips tight to his. Cock twitching, Filling her cunt with thick wet seed. 

Then with a wet slurp, he pulled out of her. Breathing heavy. 

Her body wasn’t done though. The chemicals coursing through her blood still had her on edge, horny, anxious for any touch. She could hear him moving around the stall, collecting his things. Behind the gag she whined and grunted, desperately trying to get his attention, hoping, somehow to draw him back. Her clit throbbed, muscles clenched. Searching for any stimulation, she tried rubbing her hip against the frame, arching her back to maybe graze her nipples on the platform, anything to cool the raging fire. But nothing. She was held fast.

She heard the gate open. And then close again. She was left alone.

After what seemed like an eternity to her addled brain, James came back. The worst of the aphrodisiac had worn off, but she still jumped at his touch on her rump, wiggling into his hand. She hoped that he had come to untie her. Take her back to her stall where she could find some relief in her own hands. But no, he’d brought food. As he unbuckled her ball gag, he chided, “Shhhhh… I don’t want to hear any whining. You’ve been a good girl, and you know how to keep quiet.”

Calloused fingers slipped a chunk of chocolate into her mouth before forcing her face down into the feedbag. The girl hadn’t realized how hungry she was. The sweetness of the fruit seemed to restore her sanity. Her body settled. James petted her hair as she wolfed down the chopped up apples and bananas. 

“Please…” she struggled to say, as she slurped up the last of the mush. “Please…” But she didn’t know what to beg for. To be untied? For James to relieve her? 

“Shhhhh…” James murmured again, wiping the juices off her face with a clean rag. “I’m so proud of you. Our guest today, he’s a very important man. He’s up with the Overseer right now, but he wants to have you again.” His hand caressed her cheek, “ You’ve been Blue Ribbon breeder today.“ 

The girl leaned into his hand, grasping for something to say. But she stopped short, when she saw what he had. A rubber bit. 

“Open wide little one.” She whined, but he forced her jaw open. “There you go… now you can make a little noise.”

And indeed she could. Whimpers. Groans. Screams. But no words, the bit was too large in her mouth for her to talk around. She tried to work her tongue around to clear the spit collecting in the corners of her mouth, but the fat chunk of latex got in the way.

“Gonna give you a little less this time. Else you’ll never get to sleep.” At the soft tap-tap of the syringe the girl panicked again. She thrashed her head against the frame, fingers clawing at the platform beneath her, trying to somehow find a way to wiggle out. The steel held fast, there was no way out. She tried to twist away as the needle bit into her shoulder, forcing James to jab it deeper. “Settle down, princess, I’ll have you back in your pen in a few hours.”

This time the girl tried to fight it, resist the haze flowing through her body. She looked up at James with pleading eyes, feeling spittle begin to drip from her mouth. He merely smiled at her and turned away. The warm tingle sunk down into her belly again, this time at war with her tension and fear. She felt like she was going to be sick, but merely coughed up a little bile, which mixed with the drool.

Sharp footsteps of expensive shoes. She heard the gate open and the men murmur to each other. The familiar snapping sound of latex gloves from her medical exams. The gate closed, and she found herself staring at clean pressed wool trousers, and black patent leather brogues. Inspecting the bit, he ran a gloved finger approvingly over her mouth, she grunted in response as if to say something, but she couldn’t work words out. “Now we’re going to have some fun, aren’t we, little slut?”

That word “slut” pricked at a spot in her old brain and the sense of shame came hot and sharp. She knew what was coming. She could already feel the heat gathering in her pelvis. The drug had her in its grip, and she couldn’t escape. 

The gloved hands cupped her breasts, stroking her nipples, sending shivers down her belly. His hands found a rhythm, dry milking her, and she trembled and moaned in response. His voice was in her ear, close now, whispering “When you’re laying in your pen, fat with my child, I want you to remember how you were just a toy for me to do what I want with.” 

Gloved fingers pinched, hard, and she screamed incoherently in painpleasureshame.

The girl was panting and shaking. He wiped a gloved finger through the river of spittle and tears collecting on her chin. The shoes moved out of her line of sight and she felt a smooth warm hand on her butt. Her brain flooded with relief, surely he’d fuck her now, fill her hungry, aching cunt. Instead the hand crept down the crack of her ass and she jumped as his wet finger went in. His other hand slipped between her legs, stroking her, and with a groan she slid her hips back, forcing his finger deeper into her pucker. 

“There’s a good little whore,” his deep voice chuckled. One finger circled her clit and she rhythmically rocked her pelvis between his hands, pleasure building between her asshole and clit, hot energy gathering in her vacant cunt. 

And then, she heard familiar voices near by. James. Her trainer, his voice so near he had to be sitting at the fence. And two of the other trainers, she could tell by their voices. She heard the voice of the chubby one, and then she heard James laugh. They were watching. The words echoed in her head, “slut”, “whore”, the trainers’ laughter. Her face grew hot with shame, but her body was beyond caring. 

The Senator had her trapped now, she could not escape him. Whichever way she moved his hands were there, as if directing the drug through her body. Trembling and shaking, the climax hit her like a freight train, but the man never let up. Long, ragged screams spit past the bit, as the orgasms ran together into something that was more akin to torture than pleasure. 

And then her world went hazy and wobbly. And then black.

When she came to, James was there by her head. Checking her breathing. Wiping her face clean. Her body was still buzzing and she nosed his hand affectionately. He patted her on the head. “You’re doing great, pet,” he said, “I’m proud of you.” She nodded and moaned softly.

The Senator’s voice boomed out behind her. “Is she OK?”

James stood up and answered confidently. “She’s fine. But if you want the seed to take, you’re probably best to breed her up again now before she’s exhausted.“

She could hear the Senator laughing. “That’s fine. Why don’t you stay in the pen, just in case we run into any more problems?”

The worn jeans disappeared from her view, and the Senator’s hands were back on her hips. One finger explored the sloppy, wet mess of old cum in her cunt, before he slid his cock in. Blacking out hadn’t cleared the drugs from her system, and she groaned with satisfaction as his thick cock finally filled her hollowness. He started out slower this time, cautious. But in her haze the shame was gone, replaced only with flat, blatant need. Whining, she slid her hips back to meet his, urging him on, faster and harder. He groaned, calling out to James “You’ve got yourself a little slut in this one.”

James laughed again, but the girl found she didn’t care this time. The hot lube of old cum slopped out of her as the Senator rode her hard, slamming her shoulders into the frame of the platform. And just as the delicious heat was building in her belly, his cock jerked into her, filling her with hot, fresh cum.

Unsatisfied, she pressed her hips back into him, clenching herself around his softening cock. But he was done, pulling out, leaving her empty again.

She whined, crying and desperate. Her own voice drowning out whatever the men were saying. She fought against the restraints, her body desperate for just a little more. James’ voice was near her now, chuckling. And blessedly, he filled her cunt with a thick plug to seal the cum in. When she groaned with pleasure, he fucked her gently with it, before affectionately patting her on the butt and tightening the straps to harness it in. It was a little relief; at least she was filled up now.

As the Senator put his pants and expensive shoes back on, James started loosening her restraints, releasing her head, massaging her ankles and wrist where the straps had bit in. Finally, he reattached her lead, and let her down from the platform, giving a light jerk on the leash to tell her to heel. She settled back on her haunches near his feet, exhausted and still buzzing, but docile and compliant. James was always good to her, she could be good for him. 

“… then I’ll be back to check when she’s ready to whelp.” She caught the end of the Senator’s conversation. 

James gave her a tap on the shoulder with his crop, “What do you say pet?”

Eyes still unfocused, the girl did her best to look up at the Senator, her gaze solidifying somewhere around his tie. “Thank you sir,” she said weakly, her mouth still soft and sore.


End file.
